Love's Embrace
by MacAnimeGirl
Summary: Dreams of her and his past life plague Kurama nightly. Will he ever be able to live his new Human life or will he forever be trapped by his past? YokoxKuro, YokoxOC, YokoxOCxKuro, KuroxOC, KuraxOC, KuraxOCx?
1. Dreamscapes and Memories

**Love's Embrace  
Chapter 1: Dreamscapes and Memories  


* * *

**

**Author's Note:** Small note before we begin.  
I've sorta revamped the story. I'm going through all my stories trying to fix errors and make them better. I've gotten another chapter in here too. I also have in my head, everything up to the ending. XD  
This should be fun. Thank you all, and I hope that you enjoy the story!

* * *

"_Kurama." The name came out in a gasp followed by a moan, as the two bodies writhed together under the stars. The redheaded woman threw her head back and moaned once more._

_A chuckle could be heard from the male currently inside her. His long silver hair moving with his body as he continued to pound into her. "Open your eyes, my Yanagi." He growled._

_She moaned once more and picked her head up, placing her hands onto his ears and stroking them. The silver haired male groaned and held the woman closer, nipping her neck and making her cry out. "Open them." He growled once more._

_She nuzzled his neck..._

Kurama awoke from the dream breathing heavily. Again it had happened. Why now, after over 20 years, was he dreaming of her? She was gone, and there was no way to get her back. She must believe he had abandoned her, if she still lived.

Kurama sat up and raked a hand through his own red locks, sighing heavily as he did so. He could remember the way she felt and tasted, how she had looked, everything except her eyes.

He growled as he got up and went to shower. It was almost morning, so he readied himself for the coming day, trying put her and the dreams out of his mind.

**School**

"Shuichi? Shuichi!" Kaito waved his hand in front of the red head's face.

Kurama jumped slightly, though Kaito wouldn't have been able to see it. He looked up at his human friend questioningly.

He and Kaito had applied to the same college and had both been accepted, so once more they were in classes together.

"Sorry Kaito, my mind was elsewhere. Was there something you needed?"

"Are you alright Shuichi? You've been spacing out often, and it looks like you're not getting enough sleep at night. I know you're naturally pale but you look haggard." Kaito said sitting down in the desk in front of Kurama and turning to him. He put his head closer and spoke lower, so as not to be heard.

"Is it another case? What does Spirit World have you and the others doing now?" Kaito asked, his eyes shining with interest.

"No, there's not a case. Yuuske was fired, remember? I've just been having some reoccurring dreams of late. Nothing to be worried about." Kurama smiled and then left.

Kaito frowned as he watched Kurama leave.

**Genkai's Temple**

"I wasn't expecting a visit today. How are you doing Kurama?" Genkai said as she greeted him.

"I'm fine, I was hoping to come here for some time to reflect and relax. I remember you saying there was a hot springs near here. Would you mind if I used them?" Kurama said as he smiled and bowed.

"Not at all. Just make sure to set up a barrier, as there are more demons in the area then the last time you all were here." Genkai bowed back and gestured him inside the temple.

She watched him leave and frowned. "Something seems off." She muttered, but then shrugged her shoulders and walked back to resume her game.

**Hot Springs**

"Maybe I can remember and sort out the memories, I may have some bit of pease." Kurama sighed as he disrobed and entered the steaming water. He sighed once more as the water lapped at his skin, heat flowing into him and warming his chilled skin.

Kurama became drowsy as he sat in the hot springs and was soon fast asleep.

* * *

**Finishing Comments: **And that's it for the first chapter. I hope you enjoyed it and will continue to read the story and check out my other stories as well. And please remember, review! Lol.  
Oh and before I forget, to all those who have reviewed, thank you so much! *passes out cookies to reviewers*


	2. The Past Remembered

**Love's Embrace  
Chapter 2: The Past Remembered  
2500 Years Ago  


* * *

****Author's Note:** This chapter has been slightly revised, and has been fixed grammatically... Well... mostly... Lol. If you see any errors please le tme know. Thank you and I hope you enjoy!  


* * *

"You sure we should stop in a place like this?" A raven haired man said looking up at his fox companion. "I've sensed quite a few other kitsunes in the nearby. From what I've gotten in intel of the area, they're looking to have your head. There's a rumor going around that you killed the leader of the kitsune clan here."

"Kuronue, as much as I hate to admit, you know well I'm not the one who killed him. But if there are those who wish to have my head, they will be sorely disappointed. I have Sentinel plants that will patrol the area where we make camp, and even if they get past the plants, they won't last against either of us. Anyone who comes near the camp will not survive. Go hunt, and I will do the same. We will meet back here before sundown." Yoko said as he waved to his friend.

Kuronue sighed and shook his head. "I wonder who did kill the bastard." He muttered as he went on.

Yoko stalked silently through the forest. He scented the air and found the scent of a deer along with the scent of several kitsunes. He stopped as another scent hit him. Groaning, he raked his hand through his silver hair. _"There's a Vixen in heat."_ He thought uncontrollably. He shuddered as his animalistic instinct ran through him to find the Vixen and sate her heat, as well as his own.

He shook his head to rid him of the scent and sensations, but neither would leave him. _"I don't have time for this, and they only bring more trouble."_

Yoko focused on the scent of the deer, trying to block out the kitsunes and especially the Vixen. He followed the deer's scent, but stopped once more as he heard rustling in front of him. Scenting the air once more he knew the Vixen was closer, and again he shuddered as the instinct called harder to him.

Just as he turned to leave the area, a woman barreled through the bushes and into him. He grabbed her so they wouldn't both fall, as she had knocked him off balance. She was gasping and had the look of a terrified rabbit. She looked up at him, her eyes as golden as his. She gasped and pushed away from him. She looked behind her and then to him.

Yoko did nothing as he watched her, forcing his body to stillness as it raged for him take the Vixen. _"Did she? No..." _He scented the air and wading through her heated scent, found that the scents of four male foxes had become stronger. He looked at her dispassionately.

Her eyes widened at his glare and she darted to the left, running as fast as her legs could carry her.

Yoko raised an eyebrow and slipped into the shadows, concealing his scent before the four male kitsunes passed him. They were so focused on following the Vixen, that they hadn't noticed his linger scent. It seemed the Vixen could not conceal her scent, for she was in heat.

Yoko sighed as he turned to try and scent the deer once more. This was none of his concern.

Her face flashed through his mind, and a feeling he couldn't pin washed through him.

As a Spirit Fox, before taking physical form, he had seen often how Vixens were treated. Bound and beaten by the Foxes and then used for their pleasure. This cycle had continued for so long that the Vixens had come to hate the Foxes and kill any that came near them. The Vixen he had seen would be no different, though he had sensed she had no power left to fight the four chasing her. The four would take her, rape her, and then probably kill or enslave her.

Her face flashed before him again. Her eyes, the same gold as his own but with more fire, terrified but determined.

Yoko gave an aggravated growl as he turned toward where the Vixen had run off to and raced after her. _"I'm going to regret this." _He mentally cursed himself.

He could hear the Foxes ahead of him laughing. _"So they have her. Not for long though."_ He slowed his pace and stalked in close behind the four males, keeping his scent concealed. He could see ahead of them that the Vixen was on the ground, hissing and flinging her clawed hands out to keep them away. A vine was wrapped around one of her ankles, the thorns tearing into her delicate flesh and preventing her from running any further.

Yoko pulled a rose from his hair. _"At least she has fire to still fight, though she knows she can't win."_ He smirked coldly. Standing he snapped the rose whip into life and into the four males in front of him.

They cried out and then fell to pieces.

Yoko walked out of the brush and towards the Vixen. She hissed and flung her claws out at him, marking his chest with four bloody marks.

"That's no way to treat your rescuer." He said coldly.

He looked to her ankle but found the whip was already gone. _"So she was able to get out of it, but she still won't be able to run."_ Her heated scent came to him again, and again he had to fight down the instinct to take her. But it was a battle he was steadily losing. The longer he stayed near her, the less he would be able to resist.

"Rescuer?" She laughed harshly, cynically. "You're no different. You killed them so you wouldn't have any competition. I know your type, Fox." She spat, glaring at him.

"_If looks could kill."_ He smirked, amused at her spirit.

"You're stronger than those four combined. I think I'd have rather taken my chances with them. I would've at least been able to kill one or two of them." She said as she tried to move away from him.

"No you couldn't have. You don't have enough energy left." Yoko ran his hand down his rose whip, thorns falling off the whip wherever he touched. He then snapped the whip, binding the Vixen so she couldn't move further. She let out a scream of rage and tried to fight the vines harmlessly binding her, but to avail.

"Come now, Vixen. The more you struggle, the more you're going to hurt." He said coldly.

"I will fight you until I breathe my last." She ground out.

Yoko sighed as he knelt before her and took her ankle into his hand. He held her leg firmly, but gently so as not to hurt her ankle more. He took his other hand and closed his eyes, concentrating until it glowed. Gently he placed his hand onto her ankle. Immediately her broken flesh mended. He opened his eyes and looked at the Vixen. She had ceased her struggles, but looked at him suspiciously.

"Why?" She asked.

"Because unlike them, I don't need to force a woman, or anyone for that matter, to lay with me." He laughed. "If you wish to run, then run Vixen. I will not follow, but others might. There are more Foxes in the area that will gladly try to take you."

She seemed to stop and consider this. She knew he was right, but... "If I don't run..." She asked quietly.

"Then I will sate your heat." Yoko said as lust filled his eyes. Her heat had caused his own to rise, and now with the instinct riding him, he was more than willing to lay with her. It was rumored that there was no better coupling than that of a Fox and Vixen, and he was willing to test that theory out.

"You won't hurt me?" She asked, curiosity, suspicion, and disbelief plain in her voice.

"No." He stated plainly.

The Vixen continued to eye him suspiciously. Yoko sighed and stood.

"Wait." He looked at her.

"My name is Yanagi." Yoko smirked and held his out to her. She took it and he pulled her to her feet, wrapping his arms around her once she was standing.

"Just call me Lover." He said huskily, kissing her breathless.

I know the last line sucks, but there is a reason for it. Yoko is over 500 years old at this point and has made quite a name for himself. Yanagi has JUST submitted, and he thinks if she knows who he actually is, he'll have a fight on his hands. Which is why the last line is there, sucks but oh well.  


* * *

**Finishing Comments**: Thank you very much for reading.  
I know the last line sucks, but there is a reason for it. Yoko is over 500 years old at this point and has made quite a name for himself. Yanagi has JUST submitted, and he thinks if she knows who he actually is, he'll have a fight on his hands. Which is why the last line is there, sucks but oh well.  
Please tell me what you think!


	3. Gaining Trust

**Love's Embrace  
Chapter 3: Gaining Trust  
2500 years ago  


* * *

****Author's Note:** New chapter! If you've gotten this far... Well I'm sorta surprised. Lol. I hope you like this one. Things have started to heat up... XD Enjoy!  


* * *

As they came to a cave, Yanagi felt apprehensive at continuing.

"_I should run... But he hasn't hurt me... Maybe he is different..."_ Yanagi thought as she stopped at the cave's entrance.

"You're still wary." Yoko said softly as he came back out of the cave. "Let me reassure you that I will do you no harm." As he said this, Yoko took a seed from the hair at the back of his neck.

"Do you know what this seed is?" He said, coming closer and placing the seed in her hand.

Yanagi studied the seed for a moment. There had been some Vixens she'd known that could manipulate plant life, so she had studied some of the plants with them. Her eyes widened as she realized what the seed was.

"It is the seed of a death plant." She whispered. As she spoke Yoko grabbed her hand and quickly slammed, her hand along with the seed, into his chest over his heart. Yanagi gasped and took her hand away; she looked down only to realize the seed had gone into his body.

"What have you done! That seed will sprout and kill you!" She cried looking frantically at him.

"Only if you will it to." Yoko whispered as he cupped her face. "If I hurt you, you have but to will the seed to sprout." He said, his gaze never wavering from her wide eyes.

"You're insane. You don't even know me. I could sprout it now if I wanted to and there's nothing you could do." She stated.

"But I don't think you would do that." Yoko said, his gaze never wavering from hers.

Yanagi looked up at the fox and then shook her head. "You're still insane." "_Yes he's definitely different..."_

"But it still remains to be seen if you will join me." Yoko said as he gazed at her hotly.

Yanagi blushed as heat and pain laced through her body. She collapsed suddenly; Yoko catching her before she hit the ground.

"How long has it been since your heat started?" Yoko asked as he picked Yanagi up and took her inside the cave. He placed her gently on the ground and then went back to the entrance.

"4 days." Yanagi said as she gasped out. She watched as Yoko pushed a seed into the ground. The entire entrance flashed purple and then went back to clear. _"Barrier plant. He's incredibly strong if he can use that."_ She thought as she looked him over.

"Have you lain with anyone since it started?" Yoko said turning back to her. He noticed her body stiffened and her face became blank.

"Once, 2 days ago." She bit out.

"Involuntary, I take it." Yoko dropped down beside her. His body was burning but he wanted to know more before he took her.

"Yes, and I killed the bastard for it." She bit out again.

Yoko smiled. _"So she's the one who killed the leader. Why did they think it was me, I wonder?"_ "The fact that you've managed to stay on your feet being in such pain is quite impressive." He whispered.

"Why don't we take the pain away, Yanagi?" Yoko questioned as he gathered her into his arms and kissed her.  


* * *

**Finishing Comments:** Okay, next chapter is a smut chapter. You have been forewarned. Not my fault if you read it and are under age. Lol. Thank you and as always... Read and review. 


	4. Trust Consumated

**Love's Embrace  
Chapter 4: Trust Consummated  
2500 years ago  


* * *

****Author's Note:** Alright, before we begin... I must point out that this chapter is smut. So if you're under 17 or 18, whatever the law says you have to be read this from wherever your reading, then get out. Otherwise, I will not be help responsible. Lol. Now on with the chapter!  


* * *

Yanagi moaned as the fox began kissing her neck tenderly and massaging her breast through her clothing. She was surprised at how gentle he was being with her. _"That's because he doesn't want you to sprout the seed in his chest, you idiot. Why else would he be so tender?"_ Her mind taunted.

"_That can't be true though," _she thought_, "He didn't have to use me to place the seed in his chest. He didn't have to place the seed in his chest at all."_

"Yanagi," Kurama murmured. "Your thoughts take you away. Come back." Kurama said as he began undressing her. Where cloth left her flesh, he replaced it with his burning lips.

Yanagi moaned as he nipped the skin of her stomach and continued further, relieving her of her clothing until she was nude.

Kurama could only stare at the Vixen's nude form before him. He could see signs of where she had been beaten and abused. His eyes turned cold from his anger at the Kitsunes' use of the Vixen.

"Are you alright?" He heard her ask, her voice trembling. Kurama was snapped out of his thoughts.

"No. You were prisoner to the Kitsunes I felled earlier?"

"They were a hunting party sent out to find me and a couple other females. I lured them toward me while the others escaped." Yanagi replied as she shivered.

"I will need to pay them a visit later." Kurama said as he caressed her skin.

Yanagi looked at him questioningly.

"Do not worry sweet Vixen. Now, if I remember correctly, we were in the middle of something important." Kurama gave a wicked grin as moved his hands lower on Yanagi's body.

He leaned over her body to kiss her. "Yanagi," he whispered before their lips touched.

Yanagi moaned at the taste of him. The moans became louder as Kurama caressed her core, lightly playing with her folds. She tossed her head back as Kurama slipped two fingers inside her, and used his thumb to continue caressing her pearl.

"So beautiful," Kurama murmured as he watched her moan and move with his ministrations.

He could feel her tightening around his fingers and knew that she was close. Kurama caressed her faster wanting her to come so he could taste her.

With a shout, Yanagi came. She shivered as pleasure raced through her body. She could feel her body pulse from the pleasure and sighed as she stretched.

Kurama leaned over her and kissed her deeply. "Now I want to taste you, sweet Vixen." He said seductively as he kissed her throat and began moving down her body once more.

Within moments Yanagi was moan and writhing under his hands and lips. He licked and sucked her nipples, teasingly nipping them.

As Kurama came to her core, her scent overwhelmed him. It was sweet and intoxicating, begging him to taste. He slid one finger down the center of her folds and groaned when it came back drenched in her sweet scent. _"She's driving me mad with her scent."_ Kurama's hazed mind thought.

"What are you doing?"

Kurama looked up, barely registering that she had spoken at all. He gave a devilish grin as he answered. "I said I wanted to taste you, and that's what I'm going to do." He looked on as her face contorted in confusion. "Has no one ever kissed you here?"

Yanagi's eyes widened. _"He's not about to do what I think he's going to, is he?"_ She'd never heard of any male taking a female that way. Of course it would make sense that there was a reversal. She'd been forced numerable times to please a man with her mouth. They finally stopped making her, as she had a tendency to bite it painfully.

"Lay back and relax. You'll enjoy it." He grinned again.

Kurama kissed her lips and heard Yanagi give a loud moan. He continued kissing her core as he had her mouth. He savored the taste coming from her and delved his tongue deeper into her, smiling as he heard her gasp and moan.

His tongue was replaced with his fingers as he began to lick and suckle the nub at the top of her core.

Yanagi began writhing and thrashing as the pleasure consumed her. She couldn't speak or think, and could barely remember to breathe. She'd never dreamed it could feel so good.

Kurama felt her begin to tighten again and smiled even wider. He heard her scream and placed his mouth at her entrance, tasting her essence as it flowed out of her. He took from her until she had no more to give. Wiping his mouth, he moved back up to her face. Her eyes were closed and she was breathing hard.

Kurama brushed the back of his hand against her cheek, and molten gold eyes met his own.

"That was incredible." Yanagi gasped.

"We're not done yet." Kurama smiled ruefully. His features sobered for a moment. "Have you been penetrated before."

Yanagi only shook her head yes. She didn't want to lose the moment she was in to begin remembering her captivity.

"Good, then this shouldn't hurt." Kurama kissed her lips and then her eyelids. He gathered her on top of him and laid down.

Yanagi looked at him, confusion plain on her face. "What are you doing?" She gasped. _"When did he remove his clothing?" _She thought, as she felt him rub against her. Yanagi moaned and rubbed her slick core against him.

Kurama gasped as she moved. _"Damn, I'm not even inside of her yet._""I want you to go at whatever pace you feel comfortable with." He said as he sighed from her heat on top of him.

"_I have to, I can't wait anymore."_ Yanagi thought, as she lifted her body to position him at her entrance. Kurama placed his hands on her hips to help her as she began sliding down him.

They both hissed as Kurama slipped inside of Yanagi. She moaned loudly when he was fully seated insider of her.

"Move, sweet Vixen. Slowly if you must, but move." Kurama said, almost begging.

Yanagi smiled at his pleading tone and leaned over him, placing her hands on either side of his head. She had to watch him. _"He's so beautiful." _ She thought.

She moved slowly, testing the feel of him inside her in such an odd position. _"He's giving me dominance. Males aren't supposed to do that. Our positions should be reversed."_ She thought briefly.

As she began riding him, Yanagi moaned at the sensation and moved harder against him. Kurama moaned and through his head back, his silver hair fanning out around him like a halo. Yanagi's heart stuttered as she looked upon him. She leaned down, continuing to move, and kissed him deeply.

Kurama moaned into her mouth. _"I have to touch her."_ He thought as he brought his arms up around her body to hold her close to him. They both hissed again as their bodies came into full contact with each other.

Yanagi nuzzled and kissed his ears. She grinned when she heard him moan. _"So caressing his ears turns him on even more."_

As she felt her body tightening, Yanagi began move faster and harder.

"Yanagi," Kurama moaned as he felt her grip him tighter. He grabbed her hips and helped her increase her pace, making her shudder and shout above him. He took control of their pace and Yanagi's body arced as he moved her.

Yanagi screamed as she came and felt Kurama slam her down onto him a few more times, until his body stiffened and he gave a shout as he came as well. She fell on top of him and panted as her body shivered.

Kurama nuzzled her neck as he held her close. Within moments she was asleep. He smiled as he caressed her face. He would have to find a way to keep her. Kurama wondered what she would think of Kuronue.

"_Kuronue!_" Kurama groaned as he remembered telling the bat demon to meet him before night fall. As he looked outside, he groaned again seeing that night had indeed fell.

* * *

**Finishing Comments:** I wanted to thank my reviewers so far: VaerinFox, Maye, TrinityCrystalPrincess89. *hands out cookies*  
And to tell you all that I'm looking to update the fic once a week. So, each Monday (eck... I hate mondays...) I'll do my best to publish another chapter. I'm going to set up a time schedule for my other stories too.  
Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the smut chapter. And next we'll get to see what happens with Kuronue. *evil grin*

Please remember, whatever or whomever's story you read... Review it too please! And mine too! Lol. Thank you and good night.


	5. Unexpected

**Love's Embrace  
Chapter 5: Unexpected  
2500 years ago  
**

* * *

**Author's Note:** Okay before we begin, the biggest change you'll notice is the title change. I decided that I didn't like Life & Love... It's too generic... Though I don't too much care for Love's Embrace either, I do still think it's better then the previous title.  
Number 2, the time frame has been changed a bit. I wanted her to meet Yomi and to know who he is in relation to Yoko. And doing it 400 years back wouldn't have been long enough seeing as how Yomi was a ruler of Demon would for 1000 years AFTER he was blinded. So a little bit further back we go.  
Number 3, this chapter is about... 1 or 2 weeks late... *head desk* I'M SORRY! I've just been promoted at work and so I'm working more hours. Yay more money, boo no time to write. But I will do my best to update the story regularly. You are all welcome to boot me in the head (translation: send me a pm or email) if the story goes another 2 weeks without an update.  
Number 4, and this is very important. Throughout the beginning of this chapter there is sexual play. No actual intercourse but yeah, I think you get the picture. You have been forewarned. Thank you and enjoy!

* * *

Kurama shook Yanagi gently. "Sweet Vixen," he purred as he nuzzled her cheek.

Yanagi moaned and slowly opened her eyes. She smiled radiantly as she looked up at him.

"I want you to meet someone. He's a very close companion of mine and has helped me through great deal of things." Kurama said as he stroked Yanagi's cheek. "Will you come with me?" Kurama held her close to him, feeling her tiny form mold to him.

Yanagi hesitated and looked away.

"Always suspicious, sweeting? I guess I can't blame you. I don't trust very easily myself." Kurama purred again as he kissed her throat and massaged her breast.

Yanagi gasped and shut her eyes. "Trust? You trusted me not to kill you." She said breathlessly and moaned once more.

Kurama smiled wickedly. "I had to reassure you somehow, didn't I? And it is said that trust must be gained. Since we both knew you couldn't fight me, I figured I'd need to give you a reason to trust me." He explained as he pressed his thumb to her nipple, making her gasp lightly.

"Come with me sweeting. I would like to take care of your heats on regular basis." Kurama purred as he continued to stroke her nipples.

Yanagi moaned. _"I could get used to this." _She thought as brought her hands up to Kurama's ears to rub them. She smiled when he moaned.

"I need an answer sweet Vixen. I will protect you, keep you from the other kitsunes. You won't have to worry about being raped or abused again, as long as I live." Kurama said nuzzling her neck.

Yanagi closed her eyes and thought for a moment. _"No more running. No more pain and torture. And I get to have him during my heats. What's the catch?"_ "It seems all to good to be true."

"It's not. You would come to me for your heats. That is all that I require of you." Kurama remained silent, hoping for her to say yes. But if she refused, he wouldn't force the matter. He would just be on the look out for another Vixen in heat.

"Alright." Yanagi said hesitantly. "I'll go with you, but I would add that I am free to leave whenever I wish." She said looking down into his eyes.

"Of course." Kurama said grinning up at her. _"I won't let you have a reason to leave."_ "Come, let's bathe and then I will take you to meet my companion. I'm sure you'll like him. He can be quite lively." Kurama said still grinning at her as he stood and held a hand out to her.

Yanagi blushed as she looked up at him standing over her and thought once more. _ "I could get used to this." _She smiled and let him help her up.

**On the way to Camp**

Kurama kept a tight hold on Yanagi's hand as they sped through the forest so he wouldn't lose her. He could smell Kuronue's scent and knew they were getting closer to camp.

Kurama slowed and watched for the sentinel plants. They wouldn't attack him, but they would attack Yanagi. He would need to add her blood or hair to them, so that they would let her by. As he continued to search he noted something strange. He frowned as he continued to walk and survey.

Yanagi was becoming anxious beside him. She noted that his features were worrisome. "What's wrong?" She asked. _"I still don't know his name..."_ She frowned.

"There should have been sentinel plants patrolling this area. There are none." Kurama explained.

Yanagi frowned again and began searching as well. "Wait, over here." Yanagi called out as she knelt.

Kurama came and knelt beside her. "It's been ripped to shreds." He bit out as his eyes glowed red for a moment. "Kuronue."

"If these were patrolling around your friend, we need to hurry. He could be in trouble." Yanagi said as she stood again.

"Kuronue is a strong and cunning fighter. He wouldn't have been defeated." Kurama stated, but he was beginning to have doubts. _"He has to be okay._"

"Even strong opponents can be taken down by sheer numbers. Just the same, we should hurry to your friend." Yanagi said calmly.

Kurama nodded and took off, Yanagi following close behind.

The forest became a blur as they continued, but it was all too soon when they arrived at the camp.

"My God." Yanagi gasped.

Kurama knelt down and touched the blood stain. He brought his fingers to his lips and tasted. "Kuronue. They took him alive."

"The kitsunes. How did they know about you? How did they know he was with you? It's all my fault. I should have told you no. Then you would've been here to help him." Yanagi said as she covered her face with her hands.

"_She really is far too gentle."_ Kurama thought as he came to her and put his hands on her shoulders. "I will get him back. It's me they want anyway. There is a rumor going around that I killed the leader of the Kitsunes here."

Yanagi looked up at him puzzled. "But you didn't."

"So it was you then?" Kurama smiled gently as he caressed her face.

"Yes," she said closing her eyes. "I couldn't let him hurt me again."

"It's fine sweeting. I will get Kuronue back and exact some revenge from them." Kurama smiled cruelly.

"I know how you can get in." Yanagi said looking up at him. "I was prisoner there. So I can tell you the entire layout. We had to learn it so that we could make our escape."

"You mentioned that earlier. Why were you caught? What happened with the others?" Kurama asked curiously.

"I volunteered to be bait. I knew they wouldn't catch us all, but I knew they'd want me because I killed their leader. So I told the others to go in a different direction from me." She said staring at the ground.

"Stupid but brave. You were lucky that I was there." Kurama stated matter-of-factly.

"Yes," she said quietly.

"You said you knew how to get in?" He prompted her.

"Yes. They know I killed the leader. They will want me back to punish me. If you bring me to them, I'm sure they'll give you your friend back." Yanagi said quietly.

Kurama could only stare at her. "No. That's far too risky."

"What other choice do you have? Sneak in? Only if you were Yoko Kurama, but it's even risky for someone like him." Yanagi frowned.

"Tell me everything you know from your time there." Kurama asked as he hid his smile at her calling his name unknowingly.

* * *

**Finishing Comments:** Oh! What's happened to Kuronue! Will Kurama get him back? Will he trade the sexy redheaded golden eye Vixen to get his companion back!  
*evil smile* You'll just have to wait until next week!

Thank you all and let me know what you think!


	6. Rescue

**Love's Embrace**

**Chapter 6: Rescue**

**2500 years ago**

Kurama twitched his tail once more as he waited. The kitsunes had him on edge slightly.

"_No, you're on edge because you're about to hand over the vixen to them, and you know exactly what they'll do to her."_ His mind chimed in. He growled inwardly.

He looked over at Yanagi to see that her head was hanging down and her eyes were blank, as was the rest of her face.

"_**I'll come back and get you out." Kurama said as he tied the rope around her.**_

_**Yanagi said nothing as she allowed him to continue. **_

_**Kurama sighed. **_

He had tried to come up with a better plan to get Kuronue out, but he needed a suitable partner to pull it off. Yanagi had no strength left to fight. She would be useless if he tried to sneak in with her.

So now the plan was for him to trade her for Kuronue. _"But once Kuronue has had time to rest a little, we'll come back for her."_

"GET IN THERE."

Kurama and Yanagi looked up to see a battered and bruised bat demon being shoved into the room.

"What in the nine hells took you so long, Kurama?" Kuronue said cracking a bloody grin.

Kurama shook his head at Kuronue's smile. "You look like shit." He commented.

"Well I was being tortured." Kuronue snorted. "Though these idiots don't know anything about torturing." He chuckled slightly and then grimaced. He looked up to see Yanagi who was now staring up at Kurama.

"Ah, a pretty girl. Shoulda known better. Cheating on me again I see." He laughed. "Though this one is really a looker. Why is she tied up?" Kuronue started to ask and then gave a laugh and grimaced again. "Kurama, you really are a kinky bastard."

"I'm trading her for you." Kurama said blankly and stared at Kuronue.

Kuronue frowned and then looked to the Vixen once more. "Why?"

Kurama put his hand to his face. "Kuro." He growled.

"Alright, I get it, I get it. But seriously, she's hot. You should reconsider." Kuronue said playfully.

"Kuro." Kurama said a little more forcefully.

"_They're insane,"_ Yanagi thought as she listened to their conversation. She looked once more up at Kurama.

"_He can't be the legendary bandit king. He doesn't seem to be anything that I've heard about."_ She thought as her mind went back to how he had been so gentle and attentive to her needs.

"Are you trading the Vixen or not?" One of the kitsunes called out.

"Yes, I'm trading. I just have one question." Kurama called out.

"What is it?" Another kitsune growled.

"Why say that I killed the leader when you knew that it was she who had done so?" Kurama asked.

"Because we knew that you would find her. We knew that in this at least you would try to clear your name. You never take credit for something you haven't done." A kitsune said as he walked up next to Kuronue.

"Shinji." Yanagi whispered and shudder as she saw him.

"That's right sweetheart. And I won't let you do to me what you did to my old man. I will break you." He laughed. "Now get going bat. I want to have her screaming tonight while I teach her why Vixens shouldn't fight back." Shinji said as he shoved Kuronue forward.

Yanagi started walking forward, face turned down and eyes closed.

Kuronue noted Kurama's stance as he watched not only him walking but the Vixen walking as well. _"So he doesn't want to trade her. He wants to save both of us."_ Kuronue cracked another grin.

As he stepped next to the Vixen he turned slightly to her. "You know sweetie, you're the first female he's taken this much interest in."

Yanagi looked curiously up at the bat demon. She couldn't understand what he'd meant and why he'd said it.

Kuronue sighed. "And you know something else. These idiots are too used to tying up women." Kuronue smiled again as he broke his bindings and grabbed her. "You're coming with us sweetie." Kuronue laughed as he ran toward Kurama.

Kurama growled. "You idiot." He said as he sent vines racing towards the kitsunes trying to stop their escape.

Kuronue set Yanagi down and cut her ropes.

"Why?" She gasped.

"Cause I don't like to see such beauty destroyed by idiots." Kuronue said as he kissed her brow. "And you are so freaking hot. That helps a little too." He joked as the three of them started running for the gate.

"You know Kuro, I'd had a plan to get her out." Kurama growled as they neared the gate.

"Yeah, well for all we know they were planning to kill her tonight." Kuronue threw back.

"Would you two cut it out until we're out of here." Yanagi snapped at them. Having caught up with what was happening and the realization that she wouldn't be enslaved, Yanagi snapped into action.

"Oooo, fiery one aren't we. I like that in a woman." Kuronue joked again.

Kurama grabbed another seed from his hair at his neck and blew on it. He turned quickly and flicked it into the ground in front of the pursuing kitsunes.

"Tell me you didn't use the plant that kills anything that moves." Kuronue snapped.

"This is a less powerful version, so it won't be fast enough to catch us. They on the other hand won't be fast enough to get away. Grab her and let's go before it gets us for stopping to talk." Kurama growled.

"Yes, sir. Come here sweetie. It's time to get out of this dump." Kuronue growled as he opened his battered wings and held Yanagi close to him.

"Can you fly with your wings like that?" Yanagi gasped.

"Yeah, it won't feel good but I can do it. So don't move okay sweetie." Kuronue said as he jumped into the sky.

As he looked below he saw Kurama move agilely above the wall and out of the fortress. "Ah, freedom. It's about damn time." Kuronue said as he followed Kurama from above.

Yanagi held on carefully, not wanting to hurt the bat demon. "Is he really Yoko Kurama?" She asked fearfully.

Kuronue grinned again. "Yeah, and he's as mean as the say. Well, at least to his enemies and any fool stupid enough to cross him or make him mad."

Kuronue looked down to see Yanagi's terrified face.

"I wouldn't worry though. You're not stupid and you don't seem to have given him a reason to hurt you. So you should be fine." He tried to reassure her.

"He said he would protect me."

"Damn, you must be one hell of a lay." Kuronue grinned trying not to laugh. "Makes me want to have a taste." He said as he caressed her face. "But I won't do anything if you say no, though I'm not sure how you could." He laughed.

He grunted as pain laced through him and they fell slightly before he corrected and continued on.

"Finally." He sighed as he started to land where Kurama was waiting.

* * *

So just a little note...

Like I said before I got promoted and have been working 6 days a week... Again, yay money boo no time for my stories. But I do have this chapter done and should be done with Chapter 7 soon. Hopefully soon enough that I can post it tonight... morning... this morning...

OH! And nani san... Be prepared to even harder. *evil maniacal laugh*

Yeah, that's right. Another love scene and this one is even steamier. Lol.

DON'T HURT ME!

It'll be M/F/M so you have been forewarned! You should be able to skip reading if it's not your type of thing, and I do understand. Believe it or not, it's not my type of thing either. I just like it for this story.


	7. Menagè Woah

**Love's Embrace**

**Chapter 7: Menagè Woah...**

**2500 years ago**

* * *

So the title says a lot...

This is another sexually explicit chapter that features, drum roll please... *crickets chirp*

Right... M/F/M... Don't know what that means? That would be two dudes sharing a chick... And it's quite explicit... graphic... Yeah... If you are unallowed to read such things then don't. You have been warned! So you cannot blame me if you get corrupted...

* * *

Kuronue groaned as he sat up. His body was still throbbing in pain from the torture he'd endured.

"I'm sorry." Yanagi said as she sat down beside him.

Kuronue grinned. "It's alright sweetie. Rather it be my beautiful body than yours." He said giving her a hot once over that made her blush.

Yanagi shook her head and began undoing the bandages on him. "You were hurt because of me." She sighed as she tenderly checked his wounds. _"His skin is so soft."_ She marveled.

Kuronue sharply inhaled as she touched him and immediately regretted it. "Woman if you continue to touch me I'll have to touch back." He said as he captured her face to look into her eyes.

Yanagi could feel his skin heating up, and smell his arousal as well as her own. _"Why is he turning me on? I promised Kurama I'd go to him. I can't do this." _Yanagi thought as she closed her eyes.

"Her skin is softer in other places Kuro."

Kuronue and Yanagi looked to find Kurama leaning against a tree, watching them. "You're still in heat Yanagi. We'll need to take care of you before it turns to pain."

"So Vixens go through heats too. Damn." Kuronue said drawing the last word out and shaking his head.

Yanagi didn't want to look up at Kurama. _"I've already broken my promise to him."_

Kurama dropped gracefully down behind her and pulled her against him. He heard her gasp but ignored it as his hands began to stroke her body starting at her shoulders.

Yanagi's eyes fluttered closed as her mind questioned his actions.

Kurama kissed and nuzzled her neck as he brought his hands up to her clothe covered breast.

Kuronue licked his lips as he watched Kurama cup Yanagi's breasts. "They look big and soft." He said thickly.

"They are." Kurama said as he nuzzled Yanagi's neck. "Will you let him feel, sweeting? He looks so hungry to touch you but he won't unless you say yes." Kurama whispered softly.

Yanagi's eyes fluttered open and she gasped as Kurama thumbed her nipples. She looked up at Kurama, confused by his question. "You don't have a problem with someone else touching me?" She asked breathlessly.

"Someone else I would mind, but this is part of the reason I wanted you to meet Kuronue. He's actually my lover as well as my second in command." Kurama said as he watched her reaction.

"You will have to share me with him, but it's up to you if wish to share yourself with him. Though anyone else I won't allow." Kurama said as he held her gaze with his. "He is the only exception sweeting."

Kurama let his hand wander to her core and stroked her once.

Yanagi moaned and let her head fall back.

Kuronue sat quietly, hungrily waiting as he watched the two foxes talk. Inside he was hoping for her to say yes. The kitsunes were rumored to be the best lovers, and he'd found the truth of that with Kurama. _"But to have two foxes,"_ his mind was pratically salivating.

"I won't hurt you." Kuronue whispered.

Yanagi opened her eyes half way. She looked down to see Kurama had already undressed her. _"How does he keep doing that without me knowing?"_ She wondered.

"She's very soft and silky." Kurama murmured as he stroked her.

Yanagi moaned as she looked up at Kuronue. He was frozen, not really knowing what to do. _"He did help save me. And he's already said he wouldn't hurt me or take me without my permission."_

"And to taste her..." Kurama groaned as he stroked Yanagi faster. Yanagi shouted and closed her eyes as she concentrated on the sensations Kurama was sparking in her.

"I want to taste." Kuronue whispered. He moved closer to Yanagi and cupped her face. Yanagi opened her eyes and looked up at Kuronue as she moaned again.

"Let me taste you sweetie." Kuronue said huskily.

Yanagi saw only need and lust in his eyes. _"I can't deny him."_ She thought as she shook her head yes. "Please." She gasped out.

Kuronue wasted no time. He didn't care that his body hurt. He knew it wouldn't matter once they started getting more intimate.

Kuronue gently cupped one of her breast and placed a kiss on it. He chuckled when Yanagi moaned.

He began kissing his way down her body down to her core where Kurama was stroking her clit.

"Give her a kiss." Kurama said as he watched Kuronue down Yanagi's body.

Kuronue grinned devilishly before he licked Yanagi's clit and slid his mouth over her nether lips. He groaned as he tasted her and began lapping his tongue against her core.

Yanagi moaned louder and began writhing from Kuronue's ministrations as her hands flew into his hair to keep him there. Kurama nuzzled her neck once more and whispered, "Will you let Kuronue take you sweeting?"

There was no hesitation this time as she moaned again. "Yes," Yanagi said breathlessly.

Kurama chuckled and kissed her neck. "Lay on your back Kuro." Kurama instructed.

"I'm having fun Kurama." Kuronue said, then continued licking and suckling Yanagi.

"Lay on your back." Kurama instructed again.

Kuronue sighed and did as he was told.

"I will take you first, and then Kuronue will have you while I take you here." Kurama said as caressed Yanagi's ass. Yanagi stiffened slightly as she looked up at Kurama worriedly.

"I will wait until I hear you moaning from him before I take you, that will lessen the pain." Kurama said reassuringly. "Trust me sweet Vixen, you will enjoy it." He said chuckling. "And if you don't, I'll stop."

"Any time now Kurama." Kuronue sighed from his nude position on his back.

Kurama positioned Yanagi on her hands and knees over Kuronue. Kuronue cupped her breast as Kurama entered her.

Kuronue chuckled as he heard the two foxes moan. He lifted up slightly and kissed Yanagi as he let his hand wander to her clit.

Yanagi moaned louder as Kurama slid himself in and out of her while Kuronue stroked her clit.

"Come quickly sweetie so I can be inside," Kuronue whispered hotly in Yanagi's ear. Yanagi moaned louder as the feelings began to mount. She could feel herself tightening.

As her breath quickened, Yanagi felt herself fall over the edge. Kurama gave a shout above her as her body tightened on him, demanding he give up the fight for control and fall as well.

Kurama sucked air into his lungs and slipped quickly out of Yanagi. "Take her Kuro, while she still over the edge," Kurama said as he stroked himself, making sure he was well coated.

"My pleasure," Kuronue hissed as slid into Yanagi.

Yanagi threw her head back and cried out as Kuronue entered her. "I'll let you do the moving sweetie." Kuronue grunted as he placed his hands on her waist. "Would you like to continue?" He asked looking up at her.

Yanagi moved slowly, Kuronue feeling quite a bit different from Kurama. She moaned as she increased the pace and felt Kuronue's hand once again wonder to her clit.

"Help her Kuro." Kurama instructed as he placed his body in full contact with Yanagi's.

"Kurama," Yanagi said breathlessly as she reached back for him.

"Does it feel good sweeting?" Kurama whispered hotly as he nuzzled and nipped her neck. Kurama let his hand find Yanagi's clit as well. Kuronue moved his hand to place a finger into Yanagi.

Yanagi shouted as Kuronue did so. "Did that hurt sweetie?" Kuro asked as he pulled her down to lean over him as she continued riding him.

"No," Kuronue barely heard as she shuddered.

"I think she's ready." Kuronue called a little breathless to Kurama.

Kurama continue to play with her as he found her backside and began preparing her. He did so slowly and in time with her so as not to hurt her. When he deemed her ready, he slid slowly into her every time she brought herself down onto Kuronue.

Yanagi cried out and slowed her movement as Kurama slid completely into her. _"That's new."_ She thought as she shudder. Yanagi stopped her movement, unsure of what to do.

"Does it hurt?" Kurama said repeating Kuronue's question earlier. Yanagi could only shake her head no.

"I just don't know how to move like this." Yanagi gasped out.

Kuronue sat up, still inside Yanagi. They both moaned and Kuronue laid his forehead onto Yanagi's. "That's alright sweetie. We'll take over from here." He said grinning devishly as he started a pace within her.

They both held her as the both entered and left her body over and over until she screamed her release. Then she could only continue to hold on and shudder until they both came within her.

As they sat there holding each other, the silence became awkward until Kuronue decided to break it.

"Can we do that again?"

* * *

Horny little bat isn't he. ^.^

I'm so evil. Sorry about the full out sex chapter... I know this one is A LOT more extensive than that last... I blame this corruption on the Anita Blake series by LKH... I've read almost EVERY single one of those books except the last one... Yeah... They actually are... Nevermind.

So... Go ahead and leave me hate mail that I'm a pervert... After typing and revising this... I'm beginning to wonder myself.


	8. By Camp Fire

**Love's Embrace  
Chapter 8 – By Camp Fire**

Kuronue groaned as he awoke but did not open his eyes, his entire body feeling sore. _"Ah, now that's a soft sweet scent." _He thought snuggling closer to the warm soft body in his arms. He stopped as he heard a feminine sigh. _"A woman?"_ He thought as he cracked an eye open.

He froze as he saw red hair and struggled to remember the night before.

"So you're finally awake," He heard Yoko behind him. Kuronue turned over to grin at the fox, remembering now the woman in his arms.

"Ah, you didn't want to stay snuggled up to us?" He said winking.

"I needed to make sure she had something to eat when she awoke. It's been at least a day and a half since any of us have eaten, probably longer for her." Yoko stated as he started a fire.

"You really are going to take her with us? Not that I mind. I just find it odd. You usually don't get attached to people." Kuronue said as he sat up. He heard a whimper and smiled when Yanagi snuggled closer to him.

"And yet, here you are with me as well." Kurama said shaking his head. "I must be crazy to have to two others tag along with me."

Yanagi froze as she heard Yoko's last sentence. She burrowed closer to Kuronue as tears slid down her face.

Kuronue stopped as he felt liquid slide down his arm. He looked down to see Yanagi's eyes closed tightly and tears pouring down her face. He quirked an eyebrow and then looked at Yoko questioningly. _"And this is why I don't usually sleep with women. So much drama."_

But despite Kuronue's inner exasperation he wanted to dry the Vixen's tears. "Sweetie, what has you crying so?" Kuronue purred as he held her closer to him and nuzzled her face.

Yanagi gasped and looked at what she was using for her pillow. _"No wonder he noticed. I'm crying on him." _ Yanagi made a face of disgust. "Damn hormones." She muttered. She jumped as Kuronue burst out laughing and nuzzled her more.

"Are you hungry?" Yoko asked, stirring the stew he had started, watching the two of them. It seemed Yanagi was taken with Kuronue and that had been exactly what Yoko had wanted.

"Yes." Yanagi squeaked and then blushed from her embarrassment.

"Hey Yoko, is it possible for Bats to go into heat." Kuronue asked as he started to nibble on her neck. Yanagi shudder from the nips, moaning as her blood was set on fire.

"All the years we've been together, you've never been in heat. You are reacting to her. Whatever males are around a female in will go in to heat as well or have a heightened sexual appetite." Yoko stated plainly. "Let go of her Kuro. She needs to eat. Then we take care of her heat if it rises again."

Yanagi sat up quietly as Kuronue sighed sat up as well.

"So." Kuronue started as the sat down by the fire and he scooped the stew into some wood bowls he grabbed from a pack. He handed Yanagi the stew and she started greedily eating, trying to remain civilized and not seem like some barbarian scarfing down the food.

"Do you have sex for fun, or just to get rid of your heat?"

Yanagi coughed as she the stew went down the wrong pipe. "What?" She squeaked.

Kuronue grinned flirtatiously at her. "Do you have sex for fun?"

Yanagi stared at him wide eyed. "I uh, I..." She stuttered as her face began to turn as red as her hair.

Kuronue chuckled. "It is a lot of fun when you have the right lover, or lovers as this case would be. I like sex outside of the heats, if you were wondering. Even if I don't go into heat myself."

"You never had the chance to experience sex outside of your heats did you Yana?" Yoko said blankly.

"No, not really. I've been a prisoner most of my life." She whispered her eyes burning as she blinked back tears.

Kuronue's eye darkened dangerously as he looked at Yoko. "You know, Kurama, we should go visit her 'friends' and show them how to properly treat their sexual partners." He grinned evilly.

"No." Yanagi cried out, startling Kuronue and Yoko. She sighed as she put her empty bowl down. Kuronue snatched it up and scooped more stew into it before handing it back to her. "Thank you."

Yanagi shook her head as she stared down at her bowl. "No more. No more of them." She sighed once more. "There weren't any Vixens in there when we went back. I didn't smell any, and the prisoners' cells were close to where we were. Let's just leave it be. I'm sure your plant has gotten rid of most of them. They will be unable to hunt for sometime while the recooperate."

Yoko stared at the red hair shielding the Vixen's face from his sight. _"Far too gentle."_ He thought once more. He shook his head as well. "It may be for the best if we just move on. I'll sow more seeds in case someone comes for us. They'll will get a nasty surprise."

Yanagi put down her bowl once more, though this time she hadn't eaten the stew. She got up quietly and walked away from Kuronue and Yoko.

Kuronue sighed. "You know, she may be sexy and all, but she'll be trouble. Everyone of us has to pull own weight. How is she going to do that. What will she do, if she stays? She knows who we are now, and she didn't seem too happy about it." Kuronue questioned as he turned to Yoko.

Yoko got up at started after the Vixen. "I'll be back." He said before he disappeared.

Kuronue threw his hands up. "One is too emotional and the other is emotionless. I had to want two foxes, didn't I." Kuronue griped as he started putting up what was left of their dinner.

* * *

**Author's Note:  
**Yes Kuro, yes you did.  
Hey all! Sorry it's been so long since I've updated. My plot bunnies left me and it took me forever to track one down. So now I'm off again, plot bunny hunting. Which is quite unusual since they usually bug the heck out of me with ideas for stories... I finally start writing the story they want and then they leave me... *sigh*

Anyway, I hope you like this chapter. The next one is going to be a little shorter but I will post it tonight as well.

Thank you! And as always, please read and review! Every review is very much appreciated!


	9. By Night Sky

**Love's Embrace**

Chapter 9 – By Night Sky

Yanagi walked silently through the forest as chaos reigned in her mind. So many things were running through her mind she had trouble focusing on any one thing she had in her head right now. She moaned as she sat down in the middle of a field. The stars shone brightly, but Yanagi seemed not to notice.

"Yanagi," She heard behind her. Yanagi stiffened as Yoko sat down behind her. He pulled her back against him and nuzzled her neck.

Yanagi sighed and stretched her body, leaning more into Yoko.

"You don't seem to be anything that I've heard about." She said as she turned to her head to face him and see his eyes.

"I've heard quite a few tales about the Bandit King, Yoko Kurama. Your heart is supposedly made of ice." She said quietly as she placed her palm over his heart.

"Does it feel that way to you?" He asked quietly, nuzzling her hair. He couldn't keep from touching her, and wondered if it was her heat that was making him so affectionate toward her.

"No," she whispered as she felt his heart beat once, strong and warm against her palm. She nuzzled his neck and burrowed closer to him.

They stayed sitting there for a while in silence. Each thinking and wondering what to do next.

It was a new phenomenon for Yoko; he was used to being at least 10 steps ahead of everyone else. For the first time in his life, he hadn't thought this one thing completely through and had no idea where to go from where he was now.

"Would you rather I leave? It would be easier for you. You don't have to protect me. I can just try to find you whenever I go into heat." Yanagi said as she looked back up at him.

Yoko said nothing as his golden eyes searched her own. His heart felt constricted at the thought of her leaving, but he couldn't understand why. _"Too many things happening that I have not accounted for, I will pay for this soon."_ Yoko thought.

"I would rather you stayed, that way you would have no need to find me when you go into heat." He stated.

"I'm not in heat anymore. They range from 3 days to some times as long as a full week." Yanagi said matter-of-factly.

One silver eyebrow raised in question at her comment. "I would still want you to stay and come with us. Kuronue and I are just two of a full group of bandits. It will not be an easy life, you will be expected to pull your own. Do you have any abilities?" He questioned.

Yanagi shook her head and sighed. "I'm completely useless," she said desperately.

Yoko frowned, "Every fox demon, male and female, has a special ability. Mine is plant life. I can bend it to my will. Surely you have some sort of power."

"If I do, it hasn't shown itself." She sighed. "As I said, completely useless."

"Can you cook? Sew? Anything?" He asked.

"Well, yes... I can cook and sew. That was some of the things that I learned when I..." Yanagi stiffened as she stopped abruptly. "Yes, I can do those." She said warily.

Yoko frowned as he noted there was something she wasn't telling him. He decided to let it go for now. He would find out soon enough. "Were you taught anything else?"

"I know about the plant life itself, like what can be used for salves, poisons or just for food. I studied alchemy, history, languages and writing." Yanagi said proudly.

"You can read and write?" Yoko asked curiously.

"In all the known human languages as well as our own." She smiled.

"Hmmm. Perhaps you can be of use." Yoko said thoughtfully. "Knowledge will be what helps you to survive in this life. Any volumes we find you will be allowed to read. They may help. We will read them together. Kuro and I will teach you how to fight. I don't need someone who is defenseless and can be used against me."

"I'm willing to learn if you are willing to teach." She said quietly. "But why would you wish to waste time training and helping me?"

"Because you were the first Vixen I came across." Yoko stated. _"I can't let you go."_ The thought came unbidden.

* * *

**Author's Note:  
**I did say this one would be shorter. I MAY start writing chapter 10 tonight. I'm not certain. I'm not going to make any plans to update story. Whenever I try, those plans fall through. So I'll just update whenever possible. I've been working 40 hours over 6 and sometimes 7 days. Leaves little time for anything else. Plus I have housework... *sigh* Not enough time ever...

Hopefully though I'll be updating again soon.

Thank you! And as always, read and review. Good night!


	10. The Watcher

**Love's Embrace  
Chapter 10 – The Watcher  
1500 years ago**

* * *

**Comments:** Okay folks, we're getting closer to present day. But as you will see, we still have a bit more to go. But soon, very soon, we will be up to "present" day with Shuichi. *squee* Can't wait! Lol. Thank you and please continue.

* * *

He watched them, cloaking his presence as he always did. It a measure of their enthrallment that none of the three before him ever noticed that they were being watched.

"Yana." Yoko moaned as the red head grinned mischievously, her lips now wrapped around the silver fox's member. Her head bobbed up and down and the silver fox thrust helplessly against her. She gasped as she felt her silken heat being penetrated by two long agile fingers.

Sky blue eyes turned blood red as they looked upon the bat. _"Why must he always mar their presence with his own."_ Truth be told, he was jealous. The three had been together for over a thousand years, and no one had expected the two foxes to hold to the bat like they had.

Once Yoko had found the Vixen, all believed he would leave the bat. But somehow the Vixen had welcomed him into their tryst.

"_It should be me. I should be the one with them. With him, with her. He is not worthy of their elegance. He's nothing but a rough around the edges ragtag bat. Why do they keep him!" _He raged.

The scene before him intensified. The bat had taken possession of the Vixen and was buried deep inside her. The watcher almost gave away his presence, but caught the moan before it passed through his lips. He clamped his mouth shut as he watched Yoko take the bat.

"_DAMN HIM. You will pay. I will have them! I will prove that I am better than that bat. Just you wait and see Kuronue."_

* * *

"Oh god." Yanagi moaned as she laid between her silver fox and black bat. She pressed her ass against Yoko, causing him to moan and tighten his hold on her. Yanagi smirked up at Kuronue and beckoned him closer.

"Damn woman, haven't you had enough." Kuronue laughed as he pressed completely against her front.

"This coming from the man who can't keep his hands off of Yoko or me." She smiled impishly.

"And you think I can actually help that. Damn woman, I'm not dead you know." Kuronue laughed again as he took possession of Yanagi's lips and left her breathless.

Yanagi's eyes darkened before she closed them and began writhing.

"Kuro, I believe you are the one who hasn't had enough." Yoko smiled wickedly as he helped the bat stroke the heat between Yanagi's legs. He pulled Kuronue's hand from Yanagi and sucked on a finger.

Both Yanagi and Kuronue groaned at the gesture.

"I believe we're all ready for another round." Yoko laughed as he reached for Kuronue.

* * *

**Author's Note:  
**Yes, I know! This one is shorter than the last but I had to show some sort of interim...

So, anyone know who's watching our three main characters in their sexscapade?

**Yanagi:** What! Someone was watching us! Oh my god. Where the hell is the pervert!

**Kuronue: **Honey don't worry, they were probably too caught up watching my sexy ass go.

**Yoko:** ... Why do I put up with this? *head in hand, head shaking*

**Yanagi & Kuronue:** Cause you love us but you don't want to admit it.

Oh jeez... Let everyone know why don't you... As if they didn't already know. Anyway, see you all soon!


	11. Sexy Black Fox

**Love's Embrace**

**Chapter 11 – Sexy Black Fox**

Yanagi walked back to camp quietly as she thought about how much her life had changed. She sighed happily.

Deciding to go with Yoko had been the best choice. He did protect her, though she could now protect herself. She was still reluctant to hurt others, but she would never allow herself to be a burden to Yoko and Kuro or be used against them.

She smiled as she thought about Kuronue. He was very much a charmer and the life of the party. He was always doing something goofy to make her laugh and smile, a real comedian.

Yanagi had long since come to terms that she had fallen in love with both of them, though she did give more of herself to Yoko.

Yoko had never hurt her and was always watchful of her. He had announced on their first night back to his bandit camp, that anyone who touched her would die. Luckily the men he had picked were smart enough to know he meant it. Kuronue had tossed in his two cents that he'd help. Yanagi had been mortified.

But she hardly noticed the other bandits, save for one. He always seemed to be watching her, though it wasn't or at least didn't seem to be any malevolence in his gaze.

When she looked directly at him, he would always turn away and turn slightly pink. She had tried once or twice to speak to him but he always seemed to run from her. Yanagi thought he might have been afraid of Yoko and his threat of death if she was touched.

"_I might have to speak to Yoko about that."_ She frowned.

Her heart fluttered as she thought of her silver fox. _"Gods, talk about right place right time."_ She thought as she remembered what he said that first night about why he wanted her.

She never faulted him for his answer. Vixens were hard to find and he had seemed to enjoy her body enough to keep her near. Yanagi didn't believe that he loved her, but she knew that he cared for her. Enough so that if anyone threatened her, they didn't live very long after that. She'd seen it a few times when one of the bandits had allowed an enemy to follow them back to camp. Of course, the bandit didn't live too long after that either.

Yanagi shook her head at her morbid and chaotic thoughts. _"Why am I thinking about all of this now?"_ She wondered as she finally returned to camp.

"Hello baby," she heard someone purr. Yanagi smiled as Kuronue grabbed her and held her close, fastening his lips to her own.

Yanagi moaned as he let her come up for air. She sighed and allowed herself to melt into him. "Where is everyone else?" She murmured as she nuzzled and nipped his neck.

"Yoko took some of the bandits on a job." He replied.

Yanagi frowned and looked up at him. "You didn't go with him? Why not?"

"He didn't need me for this job. Besides, I requested to take this one off." Kuronue kissed her once more.

"Why's that?" Yanagi said thoughtfully when she could breathe and think again.

"I want to take you somewhere. I wanted a little time alone with you. Of course, I didn't tell him that." Kuronue smirked.

Yanagi blinked.

Kuronue laughed, "What's the matter, baby?"

"I just kinda thought that if you wanted alone time with anyone it would be Yoko, not me. After all, I'm the third person that interrupted the two of you." She stated.

"Oh baby, don't ever think I'm not happy you're with us. I get the best of both worlds and two foxes all for me." He smiled wickedly. "Now come on. I have something to show you. But first, my disguise." Kuronue grinned as he touched the gem on his armband.

"I think I'll be a black fox today." He said as the gem glowed.

Yanagi closed her eyes at the bright light. When she opened them, Kuronue's wings were gone and on top of his head were two black fox ears. Yanagi grinned and walked around Kuronue. She giggled when she saw the black tail coming from above his firm cute ass.

"You just have to ogle my ass, don't you baby. We all know it's damn good, but you are more than welcome to tell me so yourself." Kuronue flirted as he turned to Yanagi and caressed her cheek.

"I guess I have to admit that." She smiled.

"Come on. There's a town near here. When was the last time you were in a town?" Kuronue asked.

It took Yanagi a few moments to think about that question. "I don't think I have been. We stay away from them for good reasons and I had never been in one before you and Kurama, at least not that I can recall."

"Then this should be a treat." Kuronue winked.

* * *

**Author's Note:  
**I wonder if any of you were wondering what the heck was up with the chapter name. Lol.

And you would be right Inuhime. ^.~

Anyways, we get to have a little Kuro and Yana alone time now. o^.^o


	12. Night on the Town

**Love's Embrace**

**Chapter 12 – Night on the Town  
**

* * *

**Comments: **Koorime means Ice Maiden. Think Yukina, but it's a different person.

* * *

Yanagi's eye went wide as she saw all the tall buildings and lights and bustle of all the demons in the "town" Kuronue had taken her to.

She looked over at him amazed at the sights he showed her. "This is a town?" She asked amazed.

"One of the smaller towns of Makai," Kuronue said casually as he placed his arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him, sheltering from all others.

Yanagi snuggled closer as she continued to look around at all the vendors trying to sell their wares.

"Come this way," Kuronue said as he guided them into a shop.

Yanagi gasped as she looked at all the different clothing.

"What do you think? Think you could find something you like?" He asked as he wrapped his arms around her and nuzzled her neck.

Yanagi blinked and then smiled. "Kuro, you don't have to do this. I'm fine with what I have." Yanagi purred as she turned to Kuronue and ran her fingers lovingly through his hair.

Kuronue gave her a wolfish grin. "But you deserve the finest," he said kissing her nose. "Please pick something. I want to get you something. Something you'll like that you had a hand in picking. It can be anything at all. I want to lavish you a little."

Yanagi nuzzled Kuronue as she continued to run her fingers through his hair. "If you insist. I won't get anything expensive."

Kuronue laughed, "Baby," he purred. "Money is not an issue. I have plenty. Get whatever you want." Kuronue grinned. He had brought quite a bit of money with him, expecting to spend all of it on her.

Yanagi looked around nervously. She opened her mouth to protest. "No," Kuronue said rubbing the pad of his thumb softly over her lips. "Go pick out a few outfits."

Yanagi gave up her inner struggle and went to look at the clothing, as an elderly Koorime appeared at the back and smiled at Kuronue.

"I see you have returned, and with a woman this time. Did you two have a fight?" The Koorime teased.

"Thanks Granny, no we didn't fight. She's with both of us," Kuronue said as he raked his gaze over Yanagi. He could see she was looking at some of the clothing and had a few things picked out. He noticed her eyes light up at a piece. She looked at the price tag and immediately put it back.

Kuronue sighed. _"A woman who worries about money being spent on her."_ Kuronue laughed inwardly. He walked over to the item she had put back once she had left that area. He groaned as he saw it and intense sexual images flooded his mind.

"Now that's a nice piece. It's a breastless corset, meant to be worn over a light blouse." The Koorime cooed as she picked up the piece. Her eyes flitted to Yanagi, taking in her size, build and other features. "What color are her eyes," she asked looking at Kuronue.

"Green, a rich and bright green." Kuronue replied huskily as he fingered the silky cloth of the piece.

"Then this would be perfect for her, the emerald color will bring out her eyes more so. And looking at it and her, it should fit her as is."

"I'll take it. Do you have anything else that she could wear with it?" Kuronue grinned. _"Though I'd prefer to see her with just the corset." _ Kuronue could easily picture the Vixen in his head wearing only the corset.

Kuronue gasped as he felt a sharp stinging pain in his cheek. He blinked several times bringing his hand to his face. "Did you slap me?" He asked the old Koorime who glared up at him.

"Just what were thinking about? Inappropriate thoughts I'm sure, you perverted bat." The Koorime chastised him.

"I can't help it around her." He grinned impishly.

The Koorime gasped. "You're in love with her."

Kuronue blushed lightly, "I do believe you're right. Yana is so very gentle and sweet. She has such light and goodness in her. It's hard not to. Believe me, I tried."

"Maybe she'll finally turn you and the fox into decent men." The Koorime sniffed.

Kuronue laughed loudly, startling Yanagi and drawing her attention. She walked over, a puzzled look on her face. "Why is your cheek red?" Yanagi asked worriedly, as she touched his cheek gently.

"It's nothing baby. Here I have something I want you to try on." Kuronue grinned as he handed her the corset she had earlier put back.

Yanagi gasped and shook her head. "That's far too much to spend on one piece of clothing."

"Baby, please. Try it on for me? Granny here will find you a blouse and some sort of bottoms to wear with it." Kuronue said pointing to the old Koorime beside him.

Yanagi couldn't tell him no when he asked so sweetly. She smiled and shook her head. "Alright." She sighed as she kissed his reddened cheek and followed the Koorime into the back.

Kuronue waited as patiently as he could for Yanagi to return dressed in the corset and whatever else the Koorime had found.

"Kuro, she's ready. Come on out dear." The elderly Koorime instructed Yanagi.

Kuronue gasped as Yanagi stepped into view. The corset seemed to fit her like a second skin and emphasized her generous breast while showing her perfect figure. The blouse the Koorime had found was white and had a tie area in the middle showing a large portion of cleavage while the rest of the blouse flowed gracefully off her shoulders. The bell sleeves came to her wrist and was cinched at her elbows and wrists. The pants hugged her hips but flared at the ankles and were black.

Yanagi blushed and looked away shyly. "So," she said nervously, "what do you think?"

"I think you are the most beautiful woman I've ever laid eyes on." Kuronue groaned as he walked to her.

The Koorime cleared her throat and stepped infront of Yanagi, stopping Kuronue from reaching her. "Remember that you are in public, do not shame her." The woman said giving him a pointed glare.

Kuronue grinned mischievously. "Of course I won't. Come Yana, let's pay for these and get out of here." Yanagi could only blush and started back to the changing room.

"Oh you can just wear that out dear," the Koorime called to her.

"Ah, thank you very much." Yanagi said politely and followed Kuronue as he went to pay for the clothing.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to get so much," she said worriedly.

"Baby, I would have preferred you had gotten more than this. We'll get you something else at one of the vendors." Kuronue said as he gently caressed her cheek with the back of his knuckles.

"Kuro, you really don't have to. You've done enough. I appreciate this." Yanagi said snuggling up to him, rubbing her face against his hands.

Kuronue sighed. "Alright then. We just need to pick something up and then we can go."

Yanagi nodded and smiled as she followed him out the store.

"Kuro," she said sweetly once they were outside.

"What is it baby?" Kuronue said as he turned to Yanagi. It was then that Yanagi chose to ambush Kuronue and fasten her lips to his.

* * *

**Author's Note:  
**Alright, I'm done with this chapter. Holy crap... I've done 5 chapters in 2 days. Just don't expect me to be able to continue update as much as I have lately. I have to continue tracking down plot bunnies and Father Time. *sigh* Thankfully I already have Chapter 13 in mind and it'll be titled - **Chapter 13 - Hot Spring Entertainment**

So hopefully that gives you a hint of what's going on, and we may have a showing of our silver fox near the end of that chapter. I still haven't decide... Lol.

Well, I'm off to bed.  
Please remember to read and review. Thank you and I hope you enjoyed this chapter!

BTW, I love my rendition of Kuronue! ^.^ Sorry, had to put that out there.


	13. Hot Springs

**Love's Embrace  
****Chapter 13: Hot Springs**

* * *

**Author's Note: **So sorry that I left you all like that... We'll talk after the chapter... Lol. Enjoy!

* * *

Yanagi sighed as she waited for Kuro to finish his business. She watched as he accepted a package and turned to leave, only to be stopped by the one he'd gotten the package from. She saw him turn in question to look at the demon, and then to receive another package.

Kuronue shook his head as he returned. "Kurama only told me of one package to pick up. What the hell is this?"

"Obviously something Kurama wanted." Yana said as she shrugged her shoulders.

"Well, let's go. I've got somewhere I want to take you." Kuronue said, pulling Yanagi snuggly against him. Yanagi sighed happily and let him lead her out of the town and further into the forest that bordered it.

* * *

"We're here." Kuro said as he nuzzled Yana's cheek.

"It's so beautiful!" Yana gasped as she took in the steaming hot springs. Large boulders made up the perimeter of the crystalline water. There were lanterns placed to keep the area well lit.

"I thought you'd like it. Now come, let's lay those pretty clothes on one of the boulders and head in to the hot springs." Kuro whispered huskily as he pulled Yana close and stole a heated kiss.

"Kuro," Yana moaned as his hands began wandering over her body, gently removing her clothing as he touched her. She put her hands around his neck and leaned into him, letting him do as he wished with her.

"That's a good girl," Kuro breathed. He sucked in a breath as finally he removed the last of Yanagi's clothing and stepped back to gaze at her form in the light of the lanterns.

Yanagi blushed lightly and smiled shyly as she began stepping back, careful of her footing as descended into the water.

Kuro couldn't breathe as he watched Yana cup water in her hands and bring it up to her shoulders just to let the water loose to slide down her body. With her tipped ears and her golden eyes, she looked like a nymph or a goddess. Kuronue decided right there that she had to be a gift from the heavens, that whatever gods existed had created this beautiful and pure creature. He also decided that there was no way in all the realms of heaven or hell that she would ever get away from him or that he would give her a reason too.

It was then he knew the emotion for what it was. It had been something he had always kept in check and had mocked others for. The weakness that they opened themselves up to; a weakness he _had_ used as a weapon against his enemies before.

Kuronue truly did love her. He had tried not to, but there it was. He and Kurama had spent a thousand years with her and had never tired of her. She was witty, sweet, kind and possessed a pure soul that had none had seen the likes of within humans, much less demons. Kurama was the first to comment on it and had been adamant that she stay protected. At first Kuronue believed it was because Kurama didn't want her to become a liability and that Kurama had vowed to her that he would keep her safe. But as he had continued to watch Kurama, he noticed that Kurama's feature would soften when he watched Yanagi. It was so slight that only someone who had spent hundreds of years with him would have noticed. It was the only reason Kuronue had noticed. The soften had surprised Kuronue completely, had been completely unexpected. It was also then that Kuronue realized he was softening toward her as well. It couldn't be helped, and again he had tried to resist her innocence, but to no avail.

They had trained her so she could protect herself should the need arise, though he and Kurama had already decided that they would never put her in battle if it could be helped. It was why they had lost some of the bandits. Idiots had led enemies back to base, and wouldn't you know the bastard went for Yanagi first. But neither the enemies nor the offending bandit lived long. Kuronue always took great pleasure in making both parties suffer, and knew that Kurama felt the same and did the same.

But even after all this time and all their training of her, she still didn't possess a unique power that was something every fox was suppose have, male or female. It had bothered him and Kurama and they had both done a lot of research on the matter. Kuronue grinned as he remembered the look of shock on the silver fox's face when he'd told Kurama he wanted to help read through the books. Kuronue didn't like to read, especially when there better things he could do with his time... namely Yanagi and Kurama. But Kuronue recognized the significance of Yanagi's lack of power.

Alas, they never found anything to help.

"Kuro?" Kuronue heard Yana call for him and looked up at her. She wore a puzzled expression.

"Forgive me love." He said as he began ridding himself of his clothing as he made his way to the hot spring. His musings could wait, what he needed now was for his hands to all over the Vixen. He smiled wickedly as closed the distance between them. When he was close enough he gathered her into his arms and both gasped at the contact their bodies made.

_Mine_. The thought came unbidden to his mind. _Well, mine and Kurama's._ He knew Yanagi was in love with Kurama, and it still surprised him that she seemed to willing take him to her bed alone some nights instead of Kurama. He didn't mind sharing but he did still like alone time with his foxes. And to be fair, they had their own time without him. Well, as much as he could let them. Kurama always knew that Kuronue waited out of sight, watching as Kurama took Yanagi over and over. Making her cry out his name as Kurama buried himself within her small and tight body.

Kuronue groaned as the picture took root in his head. He always left watching them hot, bothered, and completely unsatisfied. He always wished to join in. He was sure that they would have let him, had ever revealed himself. But Kuronue had decided that for once, he wouldn't be selfish. He would just be glad that Kurama and Yanagi wanted to keep him. _For now..._

"You're gone again, Kuro." Yanagi mumbled again his throat as she placed light kisses there.

Kuro looked down at her and couldn't help the emotion that filled him. He really did love her. All this time he had tried to avoid such a thing, but it had snuck up on him and caught him unaware.

"Yana," he said nervously, gently lifting her face so that he could see her eyes. He always wondered at how different her and Kurama's eyes were. They had to same color but that was where the similarity ended. While Kurama's eye were almost always emotionless and blank, Yanagi's seemed to always be filled one emotion or another. Her eyes were now molten with her desire he feel coming off of her in waves, and again he was surprised that she desired him. He like so many others had been surprised when Kurama and Yanagi had not booted him out their tryst.

"Yes Kuro," she sighed, one of her hands wandering over his chest massaging the muscles there.

"Yana, there's something I have to tell you. Something I've finally come to understand." He said. As she gazed at him expectantly, his breath caught in his throat. He couldn't believe he was about to say this. "I love you."

Yanagi blinked several times at his, shock clear on her lovely face, as the silence following the confession stretched uncomfortably.

"You don't have to say anything. I just needed to tell you." Kuronue rushed out. He didn't want to hear that she didn't feel the same. It might actually crush him, and that was something he didn't want or need.

Yanagi smiled as her eyes glistened and she shook her head. "Crazy bat." She sighed before she brought their lips together for another heated kiss. "I love you too."

Now it was Kuronue's turn to blink. He couldn't breathe again. "What?" He said dazed.

Yanagi laughed. "I said, I love you too." She smiled.

"But I thought you loved Kurama..." Kuronue frowned.

Yana sighed once more. "And you love him too, do you not?"

"Well... I guess so... I've never really let myself think about it." Kuronue said thoughtfully. "I don't feel the need to cuddle him like I do you when we make love." He said huskily as one of his hand descended to her breasts, lightly brushing the soft skin and causing her squirm.

Yanagi laughed again, "That's because his body isn't as curvy and soft like mine."

"That is true," Kuronue said as he took another taste of her lush lips. "Alright, enough. I need you. I need to touch every last inch of the soft skin, right now. And you're going to let me." He said roughly. Kuronue heard laughter and found himself holding air. "Hey!" He said as he saw Yana smiling and moving away from him.

"You want me?" She breathed huskily.

"Oh yes," Kuronue groaned.

"Then you're going to have to catch me." She laughed once more and took off to the other side of the hot springs.

* * *

Kurama watched over his partners as they continued to play in the spring like children. With no one around, he allowed a smile to form on his lips as he watched them. He shook his head as countless times Yanagi slipped from Kuronue's arms.

Kurama had trained her well, if not maybe a little too well if Kuronue was truly having that much problem catching and keeping a hold of her.

He could see when Yanagi stopped their play and allowed Kuronue to catch her.

A groan caught in his throat as Kuronue and Yanagi's play took a more intimate and adult nature. He often watched them together, couldn't help but to watch them.

It was a wonder to Kurama that Yanagi hadn't tried to steal Kuronue completely away. Yanagi had seemed to take Kuronue a lot easier than to himself. He understood. It was one of the reasons he had been attracted to the bat to begin with. Kuronue was charming and handsome, as well as funny.

Kuronue's confession had put Kurama on edge, even more so when he'd heard Yanagi reciprocate the feelings. But when they had revealed they both cared for him, he had felt a weight lifted from his chest. And that feeling bothered him. Kurama had worked hard to ensure nothing would hinder him or become a liability to him or his plans. And it was clear to him now, as he watched to two of them, that they were his weaknesses.

Kurama had long since realized that if either were ever in danger he would move all of heaven and hell to get them back safely. For once the ever cold and uncaring fox was worried, nervous. He felt that something was off, but could not place it. Something was about to happen. Kurama had once thought that with Yanagi added to his group without any forethought that he would pay dire consequences. Yet nothing had happened, but he was ever watchful.

Which was one of quite a few reasons he watched them when it was their time together. He couldn't afford for anything to happen to either of them.

* * *

**Closing Thoughts: ** Hi... Long time no see everyone. So... how ya been?

I really am sorry that I disappeared from the face of the Earth. I went on a too long trip to track down the plot bunny for this story. I finally have him but he's not cooperating very well. So the next chapters may be a little rocky. This one isn't exactly as I would have wished it to be but unfortunately I regret to say this was what came out when I typed.

I don't believe it's that bad but, I _am_ the author soo... I might be a wee bit biased. I'll let you all be the judge... Just please don't rend my flesh. Lol. I kinda need that to live.

Love you all!

- Mac


	14. While the Fox is Away

**Love's Embrace  
****Chapter 14: While the Fox is Away...**

* * *

**Author's Note:** Hey everyone. I'm trying to get through the fic as best as I can. I have not given up, just took a very long... very very very very, ah well you get the point, very long vacay from it. But here is the next chapter and we're getting closer to an end and even closer to the present. Enjoy!

* * *

Yomi sat alone at one of the tables at the bandit camp. He was still fuming that he had yet to catch Kurama's eye. He knew that Yanagi had tried to talk to him several times, but he couldn't approach her without possibly incurring the wrath of Kurama or that damned bat.

Whenever Yanagi would try to talk to him, Kuronue would always be close by and give him a lethal look. So Yomi believed, for now, it was better to stay away from her.

She would be the easiest to take, though. He closed his eyes as he brought images of Kurama and Yanagi to his mind. The two of them were perfect and, as he'd seen, didn't mind sharing themselves or each other with another. Now if only he could find a way to take Kuronue's place. Somehow, Yomi had to get rid of the bat without either of the foxes finding out. Keeping Yanagi from knowing would be easy. He'd noticed, as many of the other bandits had, that she wasn't like them. She was kind and caring, sweet and innocent. The bandits loved her, but they loved her in silence and from afar. The ones who had been here the longest considered her a sister to be protected. So whenever Kurama ordered, they were more than willing to die to save her.

But such a thing had never happened. Yanagi was kept within the camp or she always had Kurama or Kuronue with her, sometimes both.

Yomi sighed once more and took a sip of his drink. He looked around at the rest of the bandits. _"There has to be a way..."_

"I'm going out." Yomi said to no one in particular as he got up. As he went to leave the camp he stopped for a moment to rethink his forming plan. He would need a "scapegoat". Yomi frowned at the phrase. He surveyed his surroundings and found a new recruit that Kuronue had brought back from the nearby town, a pig demon. Even though he was not the head of the group like Kurama and Kuronue, even Yanagi, he still held a bit of authority. He'd been in the group for a hundred years, which was why he was getting sick of waiting for Kurama and Yana to tire of the damned bat. But after finding out that the three had been together for a thousand years, Yomi knew he would have to act to take Kuronue's place or it would never happen. He still couldn't understand why the foxes liked the damned bat so much.

Kuronue was crass and loud. He didn't possess the elegance or grace of either the foxes. Yomi shook his head. Well that wasn't completely true. Whenever Kuronue was fighting he carried grace and elegance but those had been taught to him by Kurama, not something that was natural to him. Yomi did appreciate the fact that Kuronue was a superb fighter. _"So no challenging him. Besides, that would probably alienate Kurama and I __**would**__ lose Yanagi."_

The Vixen didn't seem to like bloodshed. Yomi knew that Yana knew how to fight, she just didn't. Yana would usually help any of the bandits that came back injured. That was when most of the bandits fell in love with her. They would always wake up looking at her angelic features that were etched with concern, but then they would see Kurama or Kuronue giving them a deadly look.

Yomi knew because that was when he had first seen her. He had tracked Kurama down and had asked to join his bandits. Yomi knew that Kurama was on his way to building an empire. Kurama was merely grabbing all the powerful artifacts to solidify his own power. Yomi had wanted a part of it, as well as a place with Kurama, or more over a place in his bed.

That hadn't been his original intent, but one look at the male fox had insured that that was now his desire. And he had stupidly said as such, to which Kurama had beaten the crap out of him for. He had heard a whistle right before he had passed out.

When Yomi had awoken, he had seen Yanagi's lovely face looking down at him. Again, he had instantly been take with her. He was able to scent her and knew her to be a Vixen. It was well known that the male foxes weren't the only ones taking Vixens prisoner. Yomi had never thought he would actually meet a living Vixen, and his throat had constricted as he had gazed into her golden eyes filled with concern.

"Don't bother with him Yana," Yomi heard Kurama's voice. The silver fox appeared behind her, glaring down cold golden eyes at Yomi.

"Did you have to injure him so severely?" Yana had admonished. Kurama said nothing but leaned down next to Yanagi. Yomi had continued to watch the two as Kurama proceeded to fully explore Yanagi's mouth with his own, ever keeping his glare on Yomi. It had been clear to Yomi that Kurama was sending Yomi a message that Yanagi belonged to him, that if Yomi made one wrong move toward her his life was forfeit. Yanagi gave a pleasure filled moan as Kurama separated from her, her face flushed with desire. And for a moment desire had filled him. Yomi knew then that he had to have them both.

His attention was recaptured by Yanagi as she cleared her throat and blushed furiously. Yomi couldn't help but think of how sweet and innocent she'd looked. He wanted that innocence. Yomi heard a growl and looked back up at Kurama who was watching him with a murderous glare.

"Kurama, I still need supplies to bandage him. And don't tell me not to, you know I will anyway. So instead of fighting me on this, and me doing in on my own, just get the supplies and then we can retire to our tent." Yanagi said as she looked up at the fox. She seemed unaffected by Kurama's glares, and to Yomi's surprise Kurama gruffly ordered one of the other bandits to get the supplies need to patch him up. Kurama walked away for a moment to talk to Kuronue, though at the time Yomi had not known or cared to know the bat demon's name. Yomi had thought him to be just another one of the bandits, no one special.

"Are you being held prisoner Vixen?" Yomi whispered, though the words cost him dearly. His throat felt like he had swallowed glass shards.

Yanagi had blinked, surprised at him. Then her face took on the loveliest of glows. "Do you intend to be my knight in shining armor?" She'd teased him.

Yomi blushed but continued to stare. "I'm serious."

"You shouldn't talk," Yana said, taking a motherly tone. "You haven't healed from your throat being ripped out." She said quietly. "Though I am curious as to what you'd said to Kurama to make him so vicious towards you." Yanagi wondered.

"Vixen." Yomi had said sternly, though now he knew why his throat was burning like the deepest fiery pits of Makai. His words really had offended Kurama.

Yanagi only sighed. "No I'm not a prisoner. I'm quite happy here. I could leave if I wish but..." Yanagi smiled as she turned to look at Kurama, also giving Yomi a view of him. "No, I have no desire to leave, and every desire to stay."

Yomi came out of his reverie. He was at the pig demon's tent. _"What was his name again?"_ Yomi thought. To be truthful, he never listened when Kuronue spoke.

The pig decided to leave his tent at that moment and looked up surprised to find Yomi looming over him. The pig's beady black eyes shined up at him in admiration. Yomi only frowned, _"What trash."_ Yomi thought disdainly.

"I have heard of some rumors of treasure near our location. I'm going into town to scout for more information. I could help you become a true member of this group much sooner." Yomi offered.

"You would do that?" The pig's eyes glittered as he squealed.

"Keep it down, do you want the others to find out and bring this news to Kurama and Kuronue before you do?" Yomi rebuked. _"Disgusting cretin. But he will serve his purpose."_

"You mean you'll let me be the one to tell them?" The pig looked hopeful.

"I've already established myself here. Kurama is the leader, with Kuronue as his second-in-command. I am the third-in-command." Yomi bit out. _"But not for too much longer."_ "You have yet to acquire even the station of bandit, but I do believe you have the potential." Yomi praised as he tried not to show his disgust. "What is your name and do you accept my offer?"

"Buta, and yes!" The pig squealed again.

"Buta...? You're named pig?" Yomi replied as he shook his head. "No matter. Just remember you are not to speak of our meeting or of you coming with me. In fact don't mention me. It'll look much better on you if it seems you came up with this information all on your own."

Yomi watched with satisfaction as the pig demon, Buta, shook his head up and down furiously. "Now come." Yomi said as he lead the demon out of the camp, making sure no one had seen them speaking or leaving together.

* * *

**Closing Comments:** Yeah, I had to look up the Japanese word for pig. ^.^

Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed it. But I would like to ask what you think of my portrayals of Yomi and Kuronue. They weren't as well developed in the YYH series as our main heroes. So I am quite curious.

And thank you to Shadow Realm Triforce, KhAeL, and Countess of Horrors for your comments!

**Shadow Realm Triforce:** I KNOW! Kuro is such a pervy little bat... Lol. But I think that's one of the things we love about him most.

**KhAeL:** Yes, there is certainly a foreshadowing. Alas, we all know what happens to one of our favorite people. But I have quite decided what's to be done with him afterwards. ^.^ (But... he might come back! Maybe...! Lol)

**Countess of Horrors:** Well the wait for this one was nil! Lol. I can't always promise that, as my other two reviewers will tell you, but like I said I'm not giving up on the story. I love it too much. Just make sure to let me know if it seems to be declining.

Thanks again everyone!


End file.
